


Признавая поражение

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Истинная причина того, почему Чехову не выправили акцент в академии.





	Признавая поражение

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - учеба Чехова и Сулу в академии Звездного Флота.

У Чехова всегда был сильный акцент.

Когда он подавал документы в академию Звездного Флота, его сразу предупредили, что нужно будет пройти тест на знание языка. Чехов его прошел, но его «великолепный» английский так поразил экзаменаторов, что они настоятельно порекомендовали ему заняться произношением в специальной группе для инопланетных курсантов.

Сама мысль о том, что Чехова поставили в один ряд с расами, которые от рождения были практически не в состоянии членораздельно произносить слова на английском, уже удручала — но переть против верховного командования было равнозначно убийству его карьеры, так что пришлось подчиниться.

Этот курс и правда оказался рекомендательного характера. Их группе «особенных» не предстояло выдерживать экзамен или сдавать какие-либо тесты, нет — все находились там (почти) добровольно. Все-таки язык был важной частью коммуникации между служащими Флота, и какая могла быть польза, к примеру, от капитана, речь которого не смогут разобрать его подчиненные?

Так что Чехов смотрел на занятия по улучшению произношения как на способность бесплатно повысить свой уровень знаний.

Жаль, что на самих занятиях он смотрел на кое-что другое.

Хикару Сулу был неглуп, был остроумен, но что было куда приземленнее — он был красив. Атлетичен, прекрасно сложен, быстр и ловок — и так уж вышло, что тренировки клуба фехтования проходили именно под окнами той аудитории, в которой Чехов оказывался каждую неделю по (почти) своей воле.

Он мог каждый час из трех провести, смотря на крепкие руки Сулу, на то, как его пальцы держали шпагу, как идеально она лежала в его ладони, словно обвиваясь гардой вокруг кулака. Сулу делал выпад — и Чехов сжимал пальцами карандаш; Сулу изгибался, избегая удара противника — а у Чехова перехватывало дыхание.

Сулу вставал над поверженным врагом, которого сбивал с ног, и смотрел на него сверху вниз, как настоящий победитель, а Чехов грыз ногти.

Сулу снимал футболку, и пот каплями тек по выступающим углам его лопаток, по его торсу, по его груди. Сулу поводил плечами, и мышцы ходили под его загорелой кожей. Сулу зачесывал назад пальцами черные волосы и открывал лицо, умело уклоняясь от движений соперника, и лицо его озаряла улыбка.

Чехов кусал губы, резал подушечки пальцев о края бумаги для конспектов и вжимался бедрами в стул. Ворошил непослушные кудряшки, даже изредка не поглядывал на преподавателя и пропускал мимо ушей все им сказанное. На автомате повторял все, что его просили, и продолжал смотреть за окно, на спортивную площадку, где Хикару Сулу, проявляя чудеса упорства и грации, заставлял юношей и девушек одного за одним или склонить перед ним голову, признавая поражение, или вовсе упасть к его ногам.

Сказать по правде, Чехов подумывал о том, чтобы записаться в клуб фехтования именно для того, чтобы позволить Сулу себя победить.

Ему хотелось увидеть его лицо ближе, услышать то, что он говорил своим соперникам, посмеяться над его шутками и взять за руку, чтобы встать с земли. Ему хотелось потрогать его холодную шпагу и прижаться к его широкой спине. Ему хотелось просто сказать ему: «Привет, меня зовут Павел Чехов, не хочешь немного выпить?»

И он сказал. Черт возьми, сказал. Он отпросился в туалет прямо во время занятия, когда понял, что больше не может ждать, и спустился вниз, на спортивную площадку.

Сулу уже накинул на себя форменную рубашку и собирался уходить, а Чехов не увидел никого рядом с ним. Сулу... Просто был неинтересен его же противникам и товарищам по клубу, видимо, им всем хватало общения с ним во время спаррингов.

Спаррингов, за один из которых Чехов отдал бы все.

— Привет.

— П-привет, — удивленно произнес Сулу, глядя на Чехова. — Мы знакомы?

— А? Нет, — неловко дернул себя за кудряшки Чехов, словно пытаясь прийти в чувство, — но мы вроде как учимся на одном потоке. Меня зовут Чехов. Павел Андреевич, — по слогам добавил он и протянул руку, а Сулу, отставив в сторону бутылку, с удовольствием пожал ему руку.

Так крепко и так горячо, что Чехов чуть не закричал — даже рукопожатие у Сулу было прекрасным.

— Сулу. Хикару Сулу, — кивнул тот, улыбаясь. — Так ты... Что-то хотел?

Чехов не мог сказать, что почти четыре месяца следил за его тренировками. Одно дело — просто сталкиваться с людьми, а другое — вот так неприкрыто любоваться прекрасным мужчиной.

Русские не ходят кругами, русские идут напрямик.

Чехов не мог признать, что все это время он потратил впустую — как не находил сил и себе признаться, что уже способен предложить Сулу что-то... Действительно близкое. Для двоих. Как мужчина мужчине.

— Да. Не хочешь зайти ко мне выпить? — нехотя разжал пальцы на его ладони Чехов, разрывая рукопожатие, и мило улыбнулся. — Ты кажешься мне интересным, к тому же я слышал, что у тебя второй балл на курсе по навигации.

— Ага. Жаль, что не первый, — тихо рассмеялся Сулу в ответ.

— Прости, но первый у меня, — подмигнул ему Чехов, но тут же спохватился и виновато вжал голову в плечи. — Так что... Мы можем выпить? 

Сулу смотрел ему в глаза, наверное, секунд десять, прежде чем согласиться — пристально смотрел, неотрывно, словно пытался прочитать мысли Чехова. Как будто знал поговорку, что глаза — это зеркало души.

А Чехов так и не избавился от русского акцента.


End file.
